


𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓

by taoweimocha



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoweimocha/pseuds/taoweimocha
Kudos: 1





	𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓

“刹——” 一辆黑色私家车悠悠地停在了公寓门前，修长的腿从车里踏出，男人也随之步出车门。垂在身侧的左手被西装长袖包裹着，无名指上有一个银亮，在黑暗中反着光的东西——那是一枚钻戒。

崔秀彬推开那道还贴着两个红彤彤的‘囍’的门，进入黑暗而空无一人的客厅。空荡荡的屋里只有崔秀彬走路时皮鞋跟踩到地板上的声音。

“宝贝？” 崔秀彬试探地喊了一声。

没有回应。

“杋圭？崔杋圭？你在哪里？”

屋里只有他的回音。

“你别吓我......你在哪......” 崔秀彬轻轻呢喃着，把一楼的房门全部推开，都没能找到崔杋圭。

就在崔秀彬三步并作两步地跑楼梯上二楼时，他听到轻微的喘息声，并不是他自己的，因为比起是喘息，形容为娇喘更为贴切。

崔秀彬心里冒起一个念头，但很快这个没可能的理由就被压下去了，他更担心的是崔杋圭会不会出事。

他直奔主卧，‘砰’地一声推开，外来的光线照进阴暗的房间中，照到了躺在床上卷缩着身子的人身上。

“崔杋圭！” 崔秀彬跑上前，把软躺在床上的人捞起，才刚碰到崔范奎隔着衣料的皮肤，崔秀彬就被他身上散发的温度吓得心头一紧，连忙把崔杋圭抱到怀里。

他翻找床头边的抽屉，尽量无视着崔杋圭的乱蹭乱咬，拿出温度计，准备为崔杋圭量体温。他刚抬头，就看到柜子上的一盒药，下面还压着单子，旁边有一个被拆开来的包装和一杯剩一半的清水。

“老公......” 怀里的崔杋圭不适地唤刚与自己结婚不到一周的男人。

崔秀彬不为所动，只去打开了床头灯，盯着那盒药好一会儿，看清楚成分和作用，再检查屋里没有任何挣扎的痕迹，一直不上不下的一颗心才终于找到了归宿。

“你自己吃的？” 他晃了晃药，问崔杋圭。

“老公，帮我......” 崔杋圭说话时嘴唇若有若无地扫过崔秀彬的脸颊。

“你先告诉我。” 崔秀彬坚定地问。

他此刻才留意到，怀里人只穿着一件薄薄的恤衫，纽扣只扣了下面几颗，看大小应该是崔秀彬的，下摆长到能盖到大腿根，白色的衣服下面还能看见一样黑色的东西，崔秀彬撩起来看，是一条黑色丁字内裤。

这家伙什么时候买的。

崔杋圭望着那盒药好一阵子，等目光聚焦了才匆忙点头，一边点头还要一边攀上崔秀彬的肩，寻着崔秀彬的唇索吻。

“你真是......” 崔秀彬二话不说把崔范奎扑倒，不容抗拒地把崔杋圭用四肢禁锢在床上，低头亲吻。

“嗯......” 崔杋圭在唇舌交融中发出满意的呻吟，并抓起崔秀彬一只手放到自己的后穴上。

“这么着急啊？哦？” 崔秀彬调戏般地与崔杋圭挪开一段距离，后者手上冰凉的戒指贴着崔秀彬的骨节。

崔杋圭见状不满意了，蹙了蹙好看的眉，又拥上前堵住崔秀彬的唇，不适地扭了扭下身，内裤上的一片潮湿毫无征兆地沾到崔秀彬的手指上。

“还自己扩张了呢！” 崔秀彬勾起内裤边缘，一松手，‘哒’的一声弹在崔杋圭的臀肉上。

“嗯......” 崔杋圭从喉咙中挤出一个音节，不知是回应还是呻吟。

崔秀彬一下便把他的内裤拽了下来，粉嫩的性器因为催情药的关系早已挺立着。

崔秀彬伸出中指，插进崔杋圭的后穴时才发现他扩张得已经差不多了，大概是因为不适而自慰所造成的。

于是崔秀彬只快速地用手指在里面抽插了数十下，便把手指把出来，‘铛铛’地解开皮带再掏出布料下早已有反应的硕大，扶着下身对准崔杋圭的后穴，一点一点送进去。

“疼的话喊出来。” 崔秀彬伏在身下人耳边轻道。

没料到崔杋圭双腿一环他的腰，关节一曲，两人之间的距离瞬间缩短，性器也一挺到底。这样突如其来的举动崔秀彬还没来得及反应，崔杋圭就扭了扭包裹着崔秀彬的地方，试图让内壁里的肉棒蹭到自己的敏感点，可惜崔杋圭对自己便不熟悉，扭了好几下连个边儿也碰不上。

崔秀彬就这样一直据高临下地看着他尝试着满足自己的性欲，一直到崔杋圭累了，睁开方才还因情欲而半眯的眼睛，即使是黑暗里也能看见崔杋圭眼泪汪汪地看重崔秀彬，祈求着他协助自己。

崔杋圭软绵绵地抬手去扯崔秀彬的西装外套，而后又把新买的领带拉松，松垮垮地挂在脖子上。崔杋圭迷迷糊糊地摸索到崔秀彬的纽扣，忍着下体的不适，一颗一颗解开来。

这是崔杋圭的性癖，他总喜爱看到崔秀彬与自己做爱时衣衫不整，心里就会莫名浮起一股兴奋的感觉。

等全部纽扣都解开了，崔杋圭才扭了扭腰肢，纤细的胳膊攀上崔秀彬的肩膀，头埋在他的怀里，低头亲了下崔秀彬的乳尖，这一下使得崔秀彬头皮发麻。

“帮帮我......” 话畢又凑上去崔秀彬的嘴唇，像个发情的omega。

“你等下别说停。” 崔秀彬扔下这么一句话，三两下便找到了肉壁内突起来的一颗，猛地向那里冲撞，撞得崔杋圭原本拽着床单的手指也松开了，浑身发软地任由崔秀彬摆弄。

崔秀彬怕他的宝贝会撞上床头的板子，便随便拿过旁边两个柔软的枕头，垫在崔杋圭头顶，骨节分明的手抓起崔杋圭凹凸有致的脚腕，把刚才因过激的动作而被越撞越远的崔杋圭从新拉回来。刚才还挂在脚踝上的内裤已掉落在崔秀彬的脚边，崔杋圭花白的前胸也表露无遗，他双手欲伸去抓住床头的枕头，却被崔秀彬抓住、举到嘴边，落下一个温柔的吻。

崔秀彬把崔杋圭的两只手也扣到他的头顶上，一手锁着他两只手，一手滑下去挑逗他胸前的小樱桃。俯身下去，温柔地舔弄、吸吮崔杋圭的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻咬了一口，在乳晕周围留下牙印，又沿着胸脯一直亲吻到锁骨，途中还种下了不少草莓，崔秀彬更欲把红印蔓延到颈脖，被崔杋圭仅存一丝的理智推走了。

“明天还要去约会......”

“哦所以？” 崔秀彬俯身亲吻崔杋圭的颈侧。

“要去高级餐厅......我选衣服了......” 崔杋圭又把崔秀彬推开。

“那换一件。”

“跟你的配了......” 崔杋圭指指衣橱前挂着的两套西装。

不能在脖子上留下印记，崔秀彬在崔杋圭的肩上报复性地咬了一口，再舔舔因用力而留下的凹凸。下身的动作顿了顿，崔秀彬把自己怀里的崔杋圭反转，埋在崔杋圭身体里的性器也随之转了一圈，最私密的肌肤受到如此的刺激使两人也不住头皮发麻。

崔杋圭前臂刚落在柔软的床垫上，就感觉到有条温暖的胳膊搂住他的腰，而后后背就贴上了结实的胸膛。

可能是换了后入的姿势崔秀彬更好摆布崔杋圭，抽插的频率以及撞到敏感点上的精准度也明显有提高。崔秀彬左手与崔杋圭同样戴着钻戒的手十指相扣，两只几乎一模一样的戒指紧紧靠着，差别就在于尺寸和内侧所刻的字。

‘𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒆𝒐𝒎𝑮𝒚𝒖’  
‘𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝑺𝒐𝒐𝑩𝒊𝒏’

崔秀彬像是对待珍宝般亲吻着崔杋圭的耳垂，含进嘴里挑逗，最后舌尖更是卷到了崔杋圭的耳蜗里。崔秀彬能够清楚地感受到怀里本来已经因高潮而软成一滩水的崔杋圭抖了一下，嘴里溢出破碎的呻吟声。

崔秀彬对崔杋圭的身体就是如此熟悉，随时也能够找出对方的敏感点，就例如崔秀彬搂住崔杋圭的腰的手，崔秀彬手掌所覆盖的位置，刚好抵在崔杋圭的乳头下，只要崔秀彬轻轻一撞，他的拇指就能够摩擦到已经被他吸肿了的樱桃。

崔秀彬在身下人的背上又留下几个专属的印记，犹如要向全世界宣示主权。

崔杋圭最终抵不住崔秀彬如禽兽般的冲撞，很快便泄到了床单上。崔秀彬又冲撞了数百下，射在了崔杋圭体内。

当他把深埋在崔杋圭体内的下身拔出来时，精液多得涌出来，却被崔秀彬用手指硬生生地堵了回去。

“嗯......” 崔杋圭躺在床上，因为体内的不适而扭了扭下肢。

“夹紧咯！不然我回来看到漏出来了有你好受的。” 崔秀彬临走前拍了下他的臀瓣，丰满的臀肉也随着力道抖动了几下。

回来时崔秀彬手里拿着杯热牛奶，用被子把崔杋圭裹好搂在怀里，再一口一口喂着他喝。等半梦半醒的崔杋圭把牛奶喝光了，崔秀彬舔走怀中人嘴角乳白色的牛奶，才把人拦腰抱紧浴室。

崔杋圭习惯性地伸手去抱崔秀彬的肩，把头埋进熟悉的怀里，嘴里喃喃地道：“生日快乐。”

-完-


End file.
